Generation X Presents
by Richard B. Sampson Jr
Summary: Present arrive for the Generation X crew.


Generation X Presents   
(All Gen-X Characters are copyrighted by Marvel.)   
-------------------------------------------------- 

The figure entered the hall of the Xavier School of Gifted Youngsters. It was a dream come true for him, but then it was a dream, a fantasy of sorts. He opened the bag he had with him. He wasn't Santa Claus, but he was doing his job at this location. He believe all should celebrate Christmas' season of peace, and receiving, and it made him feel good to give out presents. He looked at the list he had. The first names were the youngest children at the school, Artie and Leech. He pulled out two matching boxes and focused one the contents. They were simple children, and boys deserved the right type of gifts. He smiled and created something the two could share. They liked games, and he figured they would like these.   
He went to the next name on the list, Jubilation Lee. A while ago, she wished her parents could be back with her. That was impossible so her focused on her desires. He smiled when he realized who one of her favorite actors was. He pulled out a medium sized box. He chucked think about all the contents. She would flip.   
The next name was Paige Guthre. She was a kind child. She deserved something nice. He focused on her likes. He saw one that would come in time, but he couldn't do anything to push it. He then saw all the stuffed animals. He decided she might like a special stuffed animal.   
Next was the girl known as Penance. The poor child was a mess, and he could see all of it. He pulled out a special gift for the little girl. He placed it down and smiled. He wiped a tear away from his cheek and smiled.   
The name following hers was Gaia. This one had to be special, it was the girl's first Christmas. He didn't know what to give her. He then smiled. Something hit him that might make it special. He pulled out the package and placed it on the pile. He thought of how her eyes might light up at the sight.   
He came to the last girl in the list, Monet St. Croix. He saw her nature, and felt she needed to learn something. He pulled out the present. He chucked, knowing she might not find the gift to be her favor, but hopefully she would get the point.   
It was now the guys' turns. He looked at first name on the list, Everett Thomas. He smiled and found the perfect gift. It was simple, not extravagant, but it was what the boy might like.   
The next name was that of Jonothan Evans Starsmore. He knew what the boy would definitely love for a gift. He reached into the bag and pulled out a large box. The lad would find a lot of things could be done with this gift.   
He glanced at the following name. Angelo Espanosa, a lad who faked his death. He knew what the boy would like the most. He had made special preparations for this gift. He pulled out a small envelope. He smiled and stopped his task, so he could let a tear go. It was a heart touching gift.   
He pulled out the next gift. It was for the woman teacher at the school. A moment from one's past that was a happy one. He placed it down on the pile.   
He was about to reach into the bag for the next to last gift when a voice called out, "Aye, what are ye doing here?" He turned to face the headmaster of the school. He just smiled and pulled out the package and tossed it. The man caught it and said, "What the, who are ye?" It was too late, he faded to another site.   
He looked up at the place and pulled out a special present. Something he hoped the last recipient would greatly appreciate. He placed it at the door and disappeared from sight. It was time to see how the gifts were received. 

********************************************** 

He knew everyone heard him as they were heading for his direction. Sean couldn't believe what had happened. A man threw him a present and disappeared. It wasn't St. Nick, but it was someone. When everyone entered the first one to say something was Jubilee, "Oh my gosh. Who brought those?"   
Everyone went to the pile of gifts, but no one could outrun Artie and Leech. The two found their gifts and opened them right away. The boys pulled out two Gameboys, and two cartridge boxes, one red and one blue. An image of a cartoon character appeared over Artie's head, and Leech said, "Yea, Artie, We catch own Pikachu's now." Sean knew the kids love the show, but didn't know they wanted that as a gift.   
He then heard Jono say, "I don't believe it." Sean saw that Jono was holding a brand new guitar. The boy was almost in tears. "I never thought I'd have a guitar like this." It was obviously Jono's fondest wish.   
Jubilee then tore into the box with her name. The first thing she pulled out was a box. "A computer game. This is all I get."   
Paige looked in and said, "There's more. There's a copy of Home Alone 2 in here."   
"I don't like that kid in those films." She looked pulled out another box and said, "What is it with these computer games?" She put the box down and did a double take. "Oh my gosh." She tore into the box and discovered the common link these items had. "It's a Tim Curry theme. Kewl. Movies, Games, even a music CD." The girl was in heaven.   
He watched as Paige move to her box. She opened it to see a big stuffed animal. It looked like the image Artie had conjured. Leech just said, "Pikachu," as Paige hugged it. Sean had to admit that it was adorable, and Paige adored it.   
Everett then opened his gift and smiled. "Hey guys, look. It's a picture of us when we first came here, but I don't remember us taking this picture." Sean glanced at the picture and was amazed. Everett was right, it was a photo that never was taken.   
He then heard Gaia gasp. They all turned to face her and they all saw it. It was a diamond. A note with it just said, "May your first Christmas last as long as this diamond." The mysterious gift giver wanted Gaia to remember this season.   
Emma walked in and said, "What's the commotion? Isn't it early for opening presents?" She noticed all the gifts and then saw the box for her. She opened it and said, "My goodness, this is a photo of me in my childhood, during Christmas." Sean decided to open his package. He saw a picture of Theresa and with it was a pipe. Theresa was a little girl in the picture.   
He saw Monet slowly open her gift. She pulled out a locket and said, "Moi deui, it is like my mother's. Does it have her picture inside?" She opened it up and looked in shock as a small piece of coal came out.   
A voice then said, "Tis the nature to give a gift to suit thy actions. Your gift is what you always wanted. Behave this year and ye will get the picture. Remember those who cared for ye, and paid ye compassion, and know that they could have avoided ye." Sean looked for the source of the voice but decided to stop, but he did see the look on Monet's face. It was a face of someone who has been humbled.   
Angelo then picked up and envelope and opened it. He looked it over and started to cry. He just looked at everyone and said, "It's from my mother. She said that she still loved me, regardless of who I am. She knows that I would do no wrong." He was crying even more. Sean wondered who the visitor last night was, for he wasn't sure if even Santa could pull that off.   
Finally everyone looked at Penance who had opened her gift so very carefully. He saw a look of surprise on her face, and tears at her eyes. Everyone went to see what she had, when the most unique thing happened. Sean heard the radio go on and it said, "For all listening, this is for all children, age 1 to 92." Then the music began and the same voice that made the announcement, and that spoke to Monet started singing. "And so this is Christmas, and what have you done..." As the song continued, all his students who could speak started to sing. 

********************************************** 

Emplate watched as his manservant entered the room. He was carrying a package. "What is that, D.?"   
The little man just looked at it and said, "A present, for you. Someone left it here."   
Emplate took the package and opened it carefully. Inside he found a photo of his younger days, before he was this, with his family. But who could have sent this? Gen X didn't know where he was, nor did his father. Then the odd thing happened. He heard music echoing through his place. He couldn't help but sing. "The near and the dear ones, the old and the young." 

********************************************** 

"Let's hope it's a good one, without any fear." He finished singing. He knew that all the recipients of his gifts were singing. Christmas did that to one. He started away from where he stood.   
A voice just said, "You did good. Got even a tough one to feel happy. You should do this every year." The bearded man smiled with his last words.   
The man just smiled and said, "No, I don't want to take your job, Santa, but thank you for letting me live out this fantasy." The man yawned and laid down in chair.   
Santa walked over and said, "No problem, child. No problem." He took the man to his sleigh and took the man home. 

Merry Christmas, and Happy Hanukkah 

(note: Song quoted above is "Merry Xmas (War is Over)" by John Lennon and Yoko Ono. It inspired me to write this Generation X Christmas Tale.)   



End file.
